


原谅我没有摘下玫瑰

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: 18 years old Thorfinn, Adult Canute, King Canute, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向Summary：17岁的托尔芬穿越到未来和21岁的国王克努特相遇了，并从国王那获知了一条有用的信息。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 10





	原谅我没有摘下玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



**这颗心还没有学会爱，却已经恨得太累。**

**——S.A** **阿列克谢耶维奇《二手时间》**

**译者：吕思宁**

这不是一个有趣的玩笑。

托尔芬头晕目眩地从床上爬起时，看到身旁的男人这般想到。他第一反应是克努特跟他开了一个大大的玩笑，分明昨晚上他们睡在一起，结果今早醒来时身边却躺着一个毫不相干的男人。

他沉默地想了会儿，一厢情愿地认为这是克努特开的玩笑，眼下唯一能做的就是抄起匕首抵住男人的喉咙，将他从睡梦中拽回，厉声发问：“你是谁？克努特让你在这里做什么？他去哪儿了？”

年轻的国王被人从睡梦中吵醒，一脸阴郁不悦。他昨晚批阅文件直至下半夜，天快亮时才回到床上休息，结果没睡多久就被人喊醒，脖子上还抵着一把冷刃，烦躁的起床气不比身上这人软和多少。

他刚想发作，便听到了对方在喊自己的名字，却又似乎唤的不是他。克努特眯起眼睛，就着窗外透进来的光亮打量身上这人的样貌——刹那间，暴怒的情绪平息了下来，转而涌现出深深的惊愕。

“托、托尔芬？”出现在他面前的，赫然是依稀17岁时尚未变成奴隶的托尔芬——那个一天到晚臭着一张脸的维京男孩，他曾经以命相托的人。

托尔芬听这声音隐约觉得耳熟，手中的匕首顿了顿，又重复道：“是克努特叫你来的，是不是？他人在哪里？”

“我不知道你在说什么。但你如果是在喊‘克努特’，那么我想你找的就是我。”克努特王心平气和地说道，“我就是克努特。”

托尔芬愣了愣，有些纳闷地打量着这个有着胡渣并留着利落短发的男人，对方的眼眶下方还有一道经年的伤疤……不，这怎么会是克努特。漂亮的公主有着光洁娇俏的脸蛋和曼妙如瀑布般的长发，他粉嫩的嘴唇不会抿得这么严肃又正经，特别是在他身下的时候……

托尔芬混乱了，可男人的声线和眼睛明明白白地证明着自己所言不虚。

他们花了一点功夫才赢得彼此信任，各自从床上爬起，分别坐在桌子的两端交流手头现有的情报。

托尔芬，17岁，与17岁的克努特一块入睡后不知为何来到了这里。

克努特，或者该说21岁的克努特王，对整件事同样一无所知。

他们唯一能确定是自己所身处的时代——托尔芬来自过去，而克努特正站在未来。

——绝对是他妈在开玩笑。

克努特叫人送来了两人份的食物，并没有和随从解释为什么房里多了一个人的打算，这就引起了侍者的好奇。

托尔芬凶狠地瞪一眼好奇的随从。该死的，他们一定把自己当做了国王的娈宠，他可不是谁的仆人或者奴隶。

他心不在焉地吃着早餐，忽然灵光一闪，向克努特问道：“阿谢拉特死了吗？”

克努特愣了愣：“死了。”

“是被我杀死的吗？”托尔芬紧接着追问。

年轻的国王没想到托尔芬提的第一个问题竟然是这个。他不关心自己身在何方，也不在乎能不能回去，甚至不关心自己的未来，仅仅在意是否杀死了阿谢拉特。

“你不想知道别的吗？”克努特不置可否地说道，“比如现在的你，还有现在的我。”

“我还需要问什么？你登基为王，这不是一目了然的事情？”托尔芬奇怪地说道。

——好吧，至少也分了点心给他。

克努特始终没有正面回答托尔芬的问题，不管对方如何威逼利诱都闭口不言，也严禁任何人向他透露当年的事。

所幸当年经历过“那件事”的臣子和士兵都被大换血，又涉及皇室秘辛，知道的人不多。托尔芬人生地不熟，又不爱与人交谈，几天来当然一无所获。

现在他唯一的消息源就是克努特。但克努特却偏偏只字不提。

托尔芬隐隐觉得不对劲，对克努特模糊的态度十分费解。“是”或者“不是”的答案如此简单，他为什么要闪烁其词，再三回避。

只不过阿谢拉特确确实实地死了，否则的话他一定会相伴在王的身边。

克努特到底是什么意思？担心他得知阿谢拉特死于他人之手，亦或是病死，他就会萎靡不振？别开玩笑了。

托尔芬怒气冲冲地闯进了克努特的办公室，双手猛地拍在桌上，不满地说道：“这也不告诉我，那也不告诉我。那你有什么可告诉我的，说吧。”

克努特头也不抬地批阅着文件：“通晓未来并不是什么好事。这会使你产生迷茫。”

“哼。”他冷笑一声，“但也可能帮助我改变未来。”

克努特总算放下羽毛笔，认真地看向他：“未来是无法改变的，人没有那么强大的力量，所以知道少些，对你对我都有好处。”

“我不明白，为什么告诉我阿谢拉特到底死于谁之手，对你来说这么困难。”

“死于谁手结果也不会改变。何必如此执着。他的死不是你一直梦寐以求的事情吗？”

“不一样。”托尔芬愤愤说道，“完全不一样。”

维京男孩利落的眉宇间依旧是似曾相识的杀意与仇恨。他尚且没有学会如何去爱，就已经恨得太疲惫。克努特本以为阿谢拉特之死会令他解开心结卸下心中重担，可没想到……

“你可以问问别的，比如，现在的你去哪儿了。”他轻咳了声。

托尔芬愣了愣，他的确没想过自己这时会身在何处，就像在海盗团里的那些年也从未考虑过完成复仇后该何去何从。

“随便，在哪儿都行。”他瞥了一眼欲言又止的克努特，随口问道，“你脸上的伤是哪儿来的？”

——未来的克努特请的保镖未免太失职，好歹是一国之君，竟然会让自己负伤。这伤疤估计一辈子也消不了了。

克努特顿了顿，无意地抬手抚摸自己的脸颊：“在盖恩斯伯勒……被人砍了一刀。”

“谁干的？”托尔芬难以置信地问道，“那时我不在你身边吗？来吧，告诉我，只要我知道他是谁就能制止他了。一道伤疤而已，不会对‘未来’产生什么重大影响。”

一道伤疤而已？

克努特闻言在心底苦笑。

他对于过去最深的记忆、最强烈的痛苦不是手刃杀父仇人，踩着父亲的尸体继位，而是托尔芬在失魂落魄之际对他动的刀子。

克努特有时会觉得脸旁愈合结痂的伤口犹如荆棘一般爬满了他的全身，沿着历代帝王所走的路途往远方延伸。纵使他极力想忘记，一旦下意识地触摸那块不再完整的皮肉，就会发自内心地想起那天发生的事。

伤疤没日没夜地啃食着他的皮肤。如同他与托尔芬所拥有的无数个缠绵的夜晚，对方温柔又残忍地用牙齿啮咬吮吸他的脖颈、他贴近心脏的胸口，并最终侵吞掉他整个灵魂。每一道牙印都和刀疤一样，藏着托尔芬势在必得又茫然的杀意和掠夺欲。在分别的四年多时间里一点点腐烂生蛆，又一点点化脓愈合。

这么多年来他始终独自承受着这些。残缺的爱和模糊的恨，他都来不及告诉另一个人。

托尔芬察觉国王陷入了良久的沉默，不耐烦又隐约关切地问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”克努特轻描淡写地掩去了复杂心思，“你还是不知道为好。”

问什么都不回答！

托尔芬愠怒极了，认定克努特在拿自己取乐，当即越过桌子一把将国王按在了椅子上——一如他之前对年少的克努特所做的那样。

然而这次克努特不再是那个任他为所欲为的“小公主”，他力气变大了很多，身体也强壮了不少。在托尔芬扑来的同时毫不退缩地反击，两人很快扭打成一团滚到了地上。

“进步很大嘛，公主。”托尔芬赞叹道，“看来你没有荒废这几年。”

克努特气喘吁吁地回应：“你也是。”他恨得咬牙，凭什么21岁历经各种锻炼挫磨的自己还是不能完全碾压17岁的托尔芬？

“你要怎样才能告诉我未来的事情？”托尔芬提议道，“来打个赌吧，你不是最喜欢立誓约了吗？假如我赢了，你就告诉我一切，怎么样？”

“我不会告诉你。”克努特说道，“无论发生什么都不会告诉你。”

托尔芬被彻底激怒了，与其继续和克努特讨价还价，他倒不如先发制人，在对方身上讨要点什么：“这样也不告诉我吗？”他动手扯开了国王的皮带。

克努特低喘着气望着他，勃起的阴茎没出息地躺在托尔芬的手心里，时不时地弹跳一下。

熟悉的压迫感令他骤然回忆起当年的事情，他和托尔芬的每次争吵往往都以激烈的性爱收场，他们靠肉欲的交缠宣泄幼稚的亢奋与激情。做爱的时候不管对方提什么要求，他几乎都会点头答应——当然，那个时候的托尔芬也不会提出一些过分的事。其实他们之间从不会有难以化解的矛盾，只是谁都不愿意退让。

可现在不同。看在上帝的份上，他究竟是在羞辱谁！

克努特对着托尔芬怒目而视，刻薄地吐出这个字：“不。”

国王的自尊心和王族的屈辱感彻底压垮了他理智的神经，克努特不知从何汲取到了力气，一鼓作气将托尔芬反压了过去。两人各不让步，凶狠地瞪着彼此。直到门外的士兵敲响房门打断了这段无声的示威。

“发生什么了，陛下？”

“……无事发生。”克努特松开了手，从托尔芬身上爬了起来，整理好了自己的裤子，“离开这里。”

托尔芬不服气地跟着站起，闹别扭似的别过脸不再看他，自行寻找了个远离他的角落坐下。

克努特在心底默默叹了口气。他实在想不通自己17岁的时候，怎么能容忍这么坏脾气的家伙；也同样搞不懂自己竟然会和一个17岁的男孩置气。他明明已经是国王了，却和自己从前的保镖为了一点小事吵吵闹闹。

托尔芬是个倔强的家伙，除非打不过，否则从不轻易向人低头。他一直在赌气，连续多日的坏脾气被克努特三言两语激得一口气爆发出来。他这才意识到自己低估了现在的克努特，颇有些郁闷。

“你饿了么？”克努特料理完手上的工作，见那人还躲在角落里闷闷不乐，不由先开了口。

托尔芬黑着脸应了一声，仿佛还在气恼，可脸上的表情已然趋于平静。

克努特心中觉得好笑，走过去提议道：“我给你做点吃的，怎么样？”

“身为国王的你还下厨吗？”

“仅此一次。”克努特耸了耸肩膀，“除了你以外没人会知道。”

眼下已不是生火取暖的季节，他叫人搬来了锅具和食材，架在了刚刚点燃的壁炉上。起初克努特切肉块的手艺还有些生疏，但很快又找回了熟悉的手感，动作也加快了。

托尔芬端着刚出锅的肉汤喝了口，忽然有些出神。

“不好吃么？”克努特见他一动不动的模样，问道。

“没有。”托尔芬简略地说道，“和从前一样。”他拒不解释自己走神的缘由。

克努特眉心一动：“你在思念他吗？”

“谁？”托尔芬随意地说道。

国王顿了顿，不自信地给出了一个人名： “……阿谢拉特。”

“你他妈在说什么狗屎。”托尔芬一脸难以置信地望向他。

“可你的表情像是在想念一个人。”

“……没错。但是另一个人。”

“我？”克努特说道。

托尔芬抬头仔仔细细地打量他，然后不加遮掩地说道：“17岁时候的你。”他堪称恶意地补充道：“可比现在可爱多了。”

听到这个回答，克努特王并不感到意外，反而松懈地笑了起来：“我希望你在另一个我面前也是如此坦诚。”

“绝不。”托尔芬毫不犹豫地坚定说道，随即换了话题，“成为国王之后感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”克努特说，“度过难捱的日子，剩下的路似乎就没那么难走。” 他无意中发现托尔芬的眼睛闪烁了一下，缀满欲望和杀意的厚嘴唇也跟着动了动，终究什么都没说。诸神在上，他迫切地想要拥抱他。

“可以随意告诉‘那时的我’。不过就算说了，‘我’也不会收手。”克努特十分有自信，正如他们不约而同地坚信托尔芬终有一天会回到自己的时代那样。

“我没这个打算。”托尔芬毫不犹豫地说道，“这是你自己的选择。”

饭后，国王邀请他到附近的花圃看看。那里盛开着一大片鲜红的玫瑰花，风起时还会送来隐约的香气。

托尔芬一直兴致缺缺，不明白克努特为什么非要拉他来转转。

花有什么好看的！

但站在花圃前时，他还是不由自主地蹲下身，探出手去触碰那盛放的玫瑰。他伤痕累累的手指在花瓣上轻轻擦过，像是在抚摸另一个人的嘴唇。

“为什么要种这么多的花？用来吃么？”

“这是玫瑰花，可以送给心上人，也可以用来熏香。”

托尔芬轻轻“哦”了一声。

克努特不动声色地注意着他的动作，见他对玫瑰花很感兴趣的样子，还以为托尔芬会摘下一朵赏玩。

谁料托尔芬仅是站了起来，抱着双臂心不在焉地往回走，始终没有摘下那朵玫瑰。

克努特有些失望，却也几乎控制不住地露出温和的微笑。

——他心中依然有爱，只是被太多的恨盖过。

要是17岁的自己能坦然地说出“爱”这个字眼就好了，起码他会知道有人爱他。可惜那时的他们都太固执，没人肯低头说这话。

但不要紧，或许托尔芬不会再离开自己了。他有充裕的时间来做准备，来日方长。

“发什么呆？”托尔芬扭头不耐烦地说道。

克努特刚想追上去，忽然瞧见托尔芬的身形晃了晃。在扬起的一连串花瓣风中，维京男孩并不高大的身影有过一瞬间的虚化，犹如石子丢入水中所漾开的涟漪，不过几秒后又归于宁静。

托尔芬低头看自己的手，敏锐地发觉自己曾有那么一刻变得透明。他抬头看向匆忙走上前来的克努特：“发生了什么？”

克努特一把抓过他的手细心观察，破天荒失落地喃喃道：“或许，你要回去了。”

入睡时托尔芬照例睡在了克努特边上——几天以来他一直与国王同塌而眠——什么都没做。

他躺在床上看自己张开的手掌。此时的掌心仍然殷实厚重，似乎白天里的那一幕不过是一场幻觉——他与克努特共同目睹的幻觉。

“也许明天一早你就会离开这里，回到原来的地方去。”克努特低声喃喃道。

——回到“17岁的我”的身边。

“怎么，你舍不得我走？”

“下地狱去吧。”克努特无奈地骂了一句。

“在此之前，你能发发慈悲把我想知道的事告诉我吗。”托尔芬再度说道，“是谁杀死了阿谢拉特，以及谁在你脸上留下了伤疤？”

“无可奉告。”克努特仍旧守口如瓶，“反正，我并不记恨那个人。”

“切。”托尔芬背过身去不想再理他。

克努特心如乱麻，有些话如果再不说就来不及。他甚至无法确认自己能否与这个时间线上的“托尔芬”再遇。但假如面前的托尔芬注定要回去，那么那些话就不该由他来讲。

“不过我想告诉你一件事。”他最终选择诉诸于口。

“什么？”

克努特宛如身在忏悔室中平静和缓地诉说着，道出的却是神眼中无法宽恕的罪过：“17岁时的我一直爱着你。”

托尔芬动了动，轻哼一声道：“21岁的你呢？”

“和17岁的我一样。”

背后的人没有动静了。

过了许久，克努特突然察觉到后颈被碰了一下，他很快熟练地反应过来是托尔芬亲吻了他的脖子——就像他们17岁那年常常做的那样。

他开始嫉妒自己了，嫉妒17岁时候的自己。漫长的分别过后他快要忘记那些甜蜜的日子，但身体却记忆犹新，从不忘怀。

克努特刚想伸出手最后握紧托尔芬的手腕，然而却扑了个空。

17岁的托尔芬离开了。

托尔芬从床上悠悠醒转，窥见是熟悉的天花板后急忙慎重地环顾四周。他费了一番功夫确认自己所处的位置是克努特的卧室，这才如释重负地松了口气，随后下意识地寻找克努特的身影，不出意料地看到对方正在一旁梳头发。

“你为什么不叫醒我？”

克努特诧异地扭头看他：“你什么时候需要我叫你起床了？”

听见这熟识的话语，托尔芬还是有些恍惚。他从床上爬起来到克努特身后，搂住了王子的腰，贪婪而留恋地热吻着他被金发掩盖的后颈，仿佛对待一件失而复得的宝物。

“干什么？”克努特不安地动了动，“现在是白天。”

“我做了一个梦。”托尔芬说道，“遇到了未来的你。”

克努特起了点兴趣：“你在梦里也是如此渴望我？”

“才没有。”托尔芬没声好气地说道，“我确信那不是梦。”

“行，那说说看，你从未来知道什么了？”

“该死的‘未来的你’一个字也没跟我说！”提起这事托尔芬不免恨恨地咆哮起来，“不论我问什么都不回答。”

克努特一脸不相信：“那你就是在做梦。”

“我没有在做梦！”托尔芬有些抓狂了，他探向了克努特此时光滑白嫩的脸颊，顺着脸部轮廓慢慢往上，最终停在还未留疤的颧骨。

漂亮的小公主既没有留胡须，也没有伤痕。他的目光并不如年长时温柔又内敛，从不掩饰地暴露着自己抗争的决心和斗志。那不是君临北海的帝王沉稳的凝视，而是骄傲的血脉继承人正在窥伺自己势在必得的王座。

“在未来，你的脸上将会有一道疤。”

“哦，是谁干的？”克努特轻描淡写地问道。

“‘你’没有说，也不告诉我是谁干的，只说‘你并不恨他’。”托尔芬冷哼着说道，“我唯一获知的好消息就是阿谢拉特死了。但‘你’同样没告诉我，是否由我亲手杀了他。”

“看起来‘未来的我’保留了许多秘密。”克努特说道，“不用担心，将来要是我知道的话一定会事无巨细告诉你。”

“但愿如此。以及……”托尔芬难得卖了个关子，“你还告诉了我一件事，我需要鉴定一下真伪。”

“什么事？”他随口应道。

“你深爱着我，对么？”

克努特的脸瞬间红了，藏匿的秘密被人猝不及防地抖落了出来。他从来没对任何人说过“爱”这个字，特别眼前这个男孩还是个同性。他确信自己隐藏的很好，也不认为不会有任何人告诉托尔芬，况且这小子粗心大意到根本不会在意自己不为人知的小心思。或许这话真的出自自己之口。

“你真的在做梦。”他故意轻咳了一声，转过头说道。

“我确实渴望着你。”托尔芬说道，“跟你渴望着我一样。”克努特直观感受到了这份坦荡的悸动。托尔芬的身体反应向来比话语更要迅捷真实。

“现在是早上……”他弱弱地坚持道。

“你已经拒绝了我两次，还要拒绝我第三次？”

“我什么时候……”克努特恍然大悟，当即恼怒起来，“你和‘未来的我’也……”

“没有。”托尔芬解释道，“你不是认为我在做梦吗？”

“……卑鄙狡猾的混球。”他的嫉妒心近乎达到峰值，“你怎么敢……”

“我和他说，我在想念你。”托尔芬低声道，“他也做了炖肉汤给我，可我还是在想念你。”

克努特气有些消了，嘟嘟囔囔地说道：“我这阵子不会给你做肉汤的，说什么都没有用。”

还没来得及直面托尔芬的不满，他又轻声说道：“但你有两个小时的时间。记得感谢我，我今天起得比平时都早。”

闻言，托尔芬立即抱住了他的腰强势地吻他，动作幅度之大直接撞倒了桌上的杂物，王子只来得及蜷缩起肩膀捧住他的头，以免自己也被撞飞出去。

“轻点，你这蠢小子，他们有可能会听到。”克努特警告道，“还有，别弄脏我的衣服。”

“那就不要喊得那么大声。”他迫不及待地剥下了彼此的裤子，在准备进入之前，忽然蹲下来咬住了克努特的大腿。

“托、托尔芬……”克努特惊讶地喊他。他们不是没有相互口交过，只不过托尔芬为他服务的频率微乎其微，往往只有在首尾颠倒的姿势中才会舔他的阴茎。

托尔芬一言不发，在克努特的惊呼下于雪白细嫩的腿根留下几个牙印后，一口含住了他勃起的性器。

“你这是在讨好我吗……哈……”他咬住自己的手背极力抑制着喘息，另一手则摁在了托尔芬乱糟糟的头发上。他能感觉到男孩柔软灵活的舌头凶狠地舔过他渗出粘液的龟头，变换着角度用力吮吸着，在湿润的穴口旁徘徊，把他逼到高潮的边缘。

“够、够了……”克努特将人一把拉起，主动勾起腿攀上了托尔芬的腰，“进来。”

托尔芬等这话似乎已经很久了，扶着早已硬挺的阴茎缓缓进入了克努特滚烫的腿间。

王子的身体异常火热柔软，泥泞的后穴毫不费力地吞下了那根坚硬的鸡巴。托尔芬低喘着气问道：“我以为准备得并不充分……你什么时候也起了反应？”

“当你说渴望我的时候。”克努特言简意赅地回答。

托尔芬嗤笑了一声，避开显眼的脖子，转而吮咬王子玫瑰般的嘴唇，含糊不清地开口道：“……我见到了玫瑰花。”

“哈啊……嗯？”他们的齿间全是自己射精前分泌的腥味腺液，反而助长了这沉沉欲醉的情欲。

“我想……我应该摘回来。”托尔芬好像平生第一次讲这样的话，颇为不自在地结巴着说道，“下次……我会摘的。”

克努特咯咯笑着亲吻了他。

维京男孩将人抱回了床上，让穿着衣服打点整齐的公主分开腿坐在了自己的腰间。待克努特撩起衣摆慢慢坐下，他迅速扣着人的屁股向上顶撞。

“啊……哦……”公主的确有在把控音量，让所有难耐的呻吟统统淹没在嘶哑的喉咙里。

托尔芬遗憾地看着那件无法被扒掉的外衣，这个姿势他本该在克努特的胸口留下印记，但那件该死的衣服阻碍了这一切。他掐住公主光滑孱弱的腰肢，凑到人耳边发问：“你确定不能脱掉这件衣服吗？”

“不行。”克努特拼命摇头，“你一定会把它弄破。”

“好吧。”托尔芬并没有放弃，干脆利落地卷起衣摆，让哭红了眼眶的王子咬住衣服，自己则埋入了他的胸口玩弄起了那两颗颤栗的乳头。

“唔、唔……”可怜的王子避无可避，只得发出阵阵哀鸣。

火热的阴茎不断抽插着逐渐绞紧的肠道。攀升堆砌的快感让人对世界的感知变得异常清晰又混乱，宛如身在半梦半醒之际、黑夜与黎明相交、旧时代与新时代交叠的混沌中央。

他捏着克努特的下巴迫使对方与自己接吻，加快了在王子体内冲刺的速度。

“等等，别在里面，我一会儿还要去见人……”克努特断断续续的阻止道。然而他呜咽的恳求并没有带来任何效力，托尔芬照旧不由分说地将粘稠的精液射入了他的体内。

对此克努特很是羞怒，事后扬言要找托鲁克尔取代他的保镖位置。

托尔芬恍若未闻，不依不饶地跟上了一瘸一拐的公主。他不在意克努特是否对自己生气。反正他们差不多每天都要为各种各样的琐事争吵。

他要查查阿谢拉特有没有别的仇敌混在盖恩斯伯勒的大营里，决不能让其他人抢先一步取下那个混蛋的首级。

顺便，他也要多多留意克努特身边的几个家伙，看看是谁胆敢在公主漂亮的脸上留下那道狰狞的伤口。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/4/16

**Author's Note:**

> 托尔芬也有自己的小秘密：他喜欢任何样子的克努特。


End file.
